Northern Winters
by Sordidpen
Summary: Anna North is starting her final year of Highschool and is living a pretty good life. She's got good friends and a loving family, now she just needs to find a way to charm the new girl and survive till the year is over. [Rated T to be safe but rating may be raised as story progresses][Elsanna][Modern AU][Non-Icest][Same Age!Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! Hey there folks! Just want to say thank you for giving this fanfic a shot - It is my first and I'm sure it's not going to be some vitruvian masterpiece but I hope it doesn't disappoint you all too much. I'm gonna start it slow but I promise there will be fluffy goodness and Elsanna aplenty!**

**Onwards and Upwards!**

**{/}**

Anna North had no qualms about admitting she had a pretty easy life; she had never struggled too much to make friends, she was an easy B+ student, and her parents had always shown her nothing but love and respect. It was this love that Anna kept on the forefront of her mind when she sat down for dinner with them that August night. She was finally going to come out to them.

_'Just take it slow, you know they will still accept you. They won't care.'_

The thought did little to ease the flutter of butterflies in her stomach; she knew they wouldn't be mad or disown her but it was still hard to get over her nerves, she had kept this secret for so many years.

_'What if they're mad that I left it a secret for this long. No. That's stupid. They won't care.'_

The nerves tingled in her spine and it had been a strong enough sensation to prevent her from coming clean during the course of the meal, she simply made small talk and nodded along to her parents' stories.

_'Just blurt it out. Your friends didn't care, why would your parents?'_

Anna could feel the heat that slid slowly up her neck until it blossomed on her cheeks. There was no reason to be nervous but it still seemed so hard to finally voice the secret she had held inside for so long.

She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't touched the brownie that adorned the plate in front of her and instead found that she had gouged tracks into the solid top layer with her fork. Her eyes, so desperate to avoid her parents, had started to track each chocolate chip nestled in a home of warm fudge.

_'This looks so delicious! Why haven't I eaten it yet? Oh, right. Coming out of the closet. Well, I clearly am not coming out right now, more like just peeking through the slots in the wood. Maybe I should just start talking. No thinking. Yeah, that could work but what if I ramble so much I forget to say it or they don't understand what I'm saying.'_

Anna finally lifted her burning cheeks upwards when she became aware of the silence and of the sensation that she had eyes settled on her. Her parents were staring at her; her mother's eyes, although hard to read, were clearly very calm but it seemed to contain some curiosity as they stared from beneath a curtain of fiery red hair. Her father sitting next to her was quite a bit easier to translate as his lips hung slightly separated and his sapphire blue eyes were wide as saucers – his one blonde eyebrow raised almost to his hairline.

_'Why are they staring at me?'_

Her thoughts trailed slowly into oblivion as a realization struck her; it caused her own eyes to open like a dear caught in headlights and she was sure her blush had turned a deep purple.

_'Was I just thinking out loud? Oh no. Quick. Say something, Anna Marie North, just talk; something neutral'_

"So...Really awesome dinner, eh guys?" Her voice was a pitch too high and she was sure it was shaking. "I mean, really great job on the meatloaf mom, not that you ever do a bad job or even an okay job. Wait, no, I meant that it is always great. Anyways how was work dad?" The urge to slam her head on the table overwhelmed her but Anna resisted for now.

_'Way to go Anna, real smooth - '_

This time her thoughts derailed because the room filled with a boisterous laugh. Her father had always had an infectious laughter that caused his portly frame to shake and it was in full swing now; despite her nerves Anna smiled.

"Slow down there feisty-pants." Her father squeezed the words out between bouts of laughter. "We just asked if you were all right, it's not like you to play with your food instead of devouring it. Especially a chocolate brownie." His large body had come to a rest and a grin stretched across his face. "Something on your mind champ?"

Before she could respond, much to her delight, Anna's mother interjected with a soft voice. "We could see your lips moving and hear you mumbling to yourself sweetie. You know if something is on your mind, you can tell us."

Her mother's words had given Anna a chance to recover and relief washed across her features.

_'I was only whispering. Must have looked pretty strange talking to a fudge brownie.'_

A sigh as soft as a whisper escaped her lips and once again she lifted her eyes to meet her mother's then to see her father's – his face still red from laughing. The sight filled her with a resolute strength.

"Mom, Dad..."

_'Now or never.'_

"I'm gay."

As the words slipped her lips Anna could feel her blush deepen, if it possibly could, but the waves of relief still washed over her body. Neither parent had spoken or moved yet but their smiles did not falter.

_'Must be a good sign'_

After a few seconds of silence her father finally reacted, he ran a thick hand through his golden hair and rose slowly from his seat. For the first time that night Anna actually felt real panic – afraid that he was going to leave without response. Instead he merely sauntered over to her chair and leaned down where he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." His voice was barely above a whisper but she could feel the love and pride it carried. "Thank you for telling us."

Before she could respond her mother had joined her father's side; a small curve could be seen on her lips and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked into them. Her mother's voice was not far from what her father's had been when she said. "We don't care who you love sweetie, so long as you are happy we will be too."

Anna could feel that tears had formed in her eyes and she jumped from her seat to wrap an arm around both her parents. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Thank you guys. I love you so much." She was greeted with a tight hug and a chuckle from them both when she nuzzled her father's chest.

_'They finally know.'_

Her secret finally exposed Anna wasted no time in returning to the table to destroy the brownie she left on her plate, it may have been her imagination, it was the sweetest chocolate she had ever tasted.

After she had finished her dessert and cleaned the dishes Anna bid her parents goodnight and returned to her room upstairs. She now lay on her bed with her phone hover above her stomach, she had dropped it twice already on her face, hands shook as she typed out a message to her best friend Rachael. (Whom she called Rapunzel because the girl had sunshine blonde hair that touched her hips when loose.)

"_Hey Rapunzel. Guess who has two thumbs and is finally out of the closet!?"_

"_No way! Congrats Anna! How'd they take the news?"_

"_They were really awesome about it all, just said they wanted me to be happy which I am. Stupid as it sounds it''s a huge relief to know I won't need to make up an excuse as to why I'm bringing a girl to prom."_

"_Yeah, that makes sense, I am really proud of you Anna. Can't say I'm surprised though, your parents are always really awesome. Oh! Speaking of prom, do ou know who you're going to ask?"_

Anna leaned her head back into her pillow and thought about the question for a second but already knew the answer.

"_Not a clue."_

_**{/}**  
_

**Here we are! End of chapter one and a little insight into my writing. I hope you guys at least enjoyed some of it and feel free to leave me some reviews I will take the time to read every single one of them and reply if I can.**

**Thanks again for stopping by! **

**P.S. Updates are planned for once a week or maybe twice if I feel ambitious and this fic starts getting some attention.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my friends! I know I'm late with this update (quite a bad start) but I swear I have a reason.**

**Long story short my laptop now only works if I have it hooked to a T.V.**

**I'll get it fixed! Anyways, so here is chapter 2!**

**I hope you enjoy! As always, leave me comments or send me a message with suggestions and feelings.**

**(/)**

An alarm that blared on a table beside the bed elicited a deep groan when, from the tangle of blankets, a hand lifted through the air and slapped the top. The slap had brought the sweet relief of silence but it was too late for Anna. She was awake.

Lean legs appeared over the edge of the bed and began to move towards a vanity that stood adjacent. Anna was prepared for what she would see but the severity of her bed ravaged hair still produced a soft giggle from thin lips; her head had become a strawberry-blonde explosion for which her freckle dusted face served as the epicenter. Thick but nimble fingers began to loosen hair back into place while her eyes rested with dismay on the clock beside her bed. _'Looks like a shower is out of the question. So is putting this mess into braids.' _After her hair had been pulled into a quick ponytail Anna moved on to her outfit for the day; with no time to be picky she settled on the first dress in sight: a green the color of a forest canopy with straps that rested gently on her shoulders. It fit rather snugly on her breasts and was taut to her hips but flared out in thin layers until it reached her knees. Anna admired the effect in her mirror, it seemed to add a cup size to her chest and made her hips look far more defined but its most powerful effect was the way it made her hair look strands of fiery red and the shimmer it brought to her teal eyes. There was not much time she could spend on watching herself twirl as she was left with less than ten minutes to prepare and eat breakfast, _'the most important meal of the day'_, so she hurried downstairs.

It was a hasty attempt at breakfast but Anna was sure her day would be ruined without her morning toast (and a generous amount of chocolate hazelnut spread) and she spared no time in biting into the still hot treasure on her plate. Eyes grew misty and her voice, if it had not been directed at toast, was sensual when she said. "Mmm…Chocolate!"

A quiet chuckle escaped through the lips of her mother while she watched the girl literally drool over breakfast. "How you keep that figure of yours with this obsession of chocolate is a mystery I'll never solve."

Anna gave her mother a mock pout and replied with a voice that dripped with sarcastic offense. "Chocolate will never make me fat. Chocolate would _never _betray me!"

Before the redhead could offer a rebuttal to her daughter's comment the girl had bounced up from her seat and rushed her plate to the sink. Katherine North merely smiled when lips landed on her cheek and watched as her daughter skipped out of the house with a backpack in tow. "Good luck Anna!"

Anna sat next to the window on her bench in the shaggy yellow bus and watched the golden wheat and green hills of her prairie home roll by. Rachael had been in constant conversation since she had taken her seat next to her but the strawberry-blonde could not keep herself fixated on her friend; the beauty of the outside kept her distracted. _'I need to enjoy it now because in less than a month these golden stalks will be gone and all the green hills will be white and frozen.'_ The thought brought a crease to her forehead and a frown to her lips yet she did not get the time to dwell on it; the bus had begun to slow down and it was not a stop she recognized. "Hey Rach"

Before her question could begin it was cut off by Rachael. "No idea Anna. Guess we have a new student this year."

It was not long before the confused feeling gave way to an excitement that shined in Anna's eyes and filled her thoughts. _'A new student! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl… doesn't matter! Still means a new friend, new stories, and new adventures. I wonder if they'll like the same music as me. Oh… maybe they will be a book worm!'_

Before her mind had a chance to race further the doors to the bus split open and a head of hoary hair moved into view. Anna almost began to squirm in her seat while she waited to see who that hair belonged to. _'Seems like that is a girl's head. Look at that hair! It's so blonde it looks like silver. Hurry up new kid! Stop talking to the driver!' _Anna's eagerness could not be abated merely by speculation and she became so agitated that Rachael punched her in the side of the leg. The red head faced her blonde friend but did nothing more than stick her tongue out before returning her gaze to the front of the bus. Her patience, even the lack thereof, was rewarded when the hair finally moved up and revealed a soft and blemish free face that seemed pale even in contrast to the silvery crown. A body quickly followed that caused a hitch in Anna's breath; the student that strolled casually passed her seat was, _'gorgeous'_, a tall, slender woman whose legs seemed to have been poured into her skin tight blue jeans. The long sleeved black shirt she wore was modest but was still formed enough to leave Anna a little jealous. Now that she could see the woman completely she realized that her hair was weaved into a single braid that draped over her left shoulder down on to her breast.

Absently Anna began to worry her hair between her fingers while she thought._ 'I wonder if that color is natural. I couldn't pull it off but I'm glad my hair isn't in braids now… it would look terrible next to hers. Not a single hair out of place.'_ An intense heat began to fill her cheeks when she realized that she was watching the other woman's behind sway to its place at the end of the bus and she was quick to press her face to the cool glass of the window. She had been hoping that Rachael had not caught her staring but her hopes were dashed when she heard a joyous giggle fill her ears and felt a finger touch her chin from where it pushed her mouth closed.

Another finger tapped her nose and made her smile bashfully but it also brought her back to her good sense, her voice could not catch up however and it broadcasted in an airy tone. "Rachael… I think it is going to be a very good year."

A bus ride spent preoccupied with plans to get an introduction had left Anna glad that the first day of classes were nothing but syllabus review it had however also left her quite disappointed because neither her AP-English or Math 30 classrooms had found her in the same room as the enticing newcomer. She had reserved a spark of expectation for lunchtime as it meant most of the students would be paraded in and out of the same room in which she still sat alas this plan struck out as well and it left her frowning at her fries. "It doesn't make me weird, does it?" Anna said with a slight sense of defeat. "I mean I don't know her name or any of her interests but that shouldn't stop me from wanting to make a new friend. Right?" Her question accompanied the lift of her head to look at the patch of auburn hair across from her and she watched intently as she waited for a response.

Harry Weston was a gentle enough man, at least to Anna, and he had always remained loyal to her. Despite their disastrous attempt at dating he had never purposefully steered her wrong and he was always sincere even if he was a bit brash. "Anna. Relax." For a man just shy of six-feet tall with a straight jaw and stiff, captain of the football team stiff, shoulders his voice was quite velvety. "You will get a chance to talk to this burning crush soon enough… I'm sure of it. Hell if you are really desperate just wait until the ride home and steal a spot at the back before she comes. Lie in wait."

The redhead adopted a look of disgrace and placed a hand on her chest. "Excuse me sir. It is not a crush… yet and also," Her voice was followed by a soft puff of air as she began to pout. "I do not lie in wait for people! I am no animal. Not in public." This was accentuated by a mischievous grin when she heard the boy across the table choke on the food he was busy trying to devour. She did agree that his plan made sense. She could wait that long. She wouldn't have to.

Chemistry was slotted as the last class that day and had seemed like the final nail in a coffin of inconvenient time wasters. She knew when it began that she would spend all class just watched the clock move, second by second, until it was over so she could rush to the buses. Time was slow to start with but it crawled to a stop when the door opened and in strutted an all too familiar crown of shimmering hair. _'No way! No way!'_ Anna's eyes began to shimmer with excitement once more and she, upon realizing the last spot in place was next to her, started to grow slightly warmer. _'WE HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER!' _

The blonde bombshell began to walk toward the empty seat at Anna's side and it took all of the fiery girl's self-restraint to not burst out in a string of expletives and nonsensical phrases. Each step seemed to bounce inside of Anna's skull and she seemed to be still too far away entirely. After what felt like an eternity to the, now squirming, girl she finally had the object of her _intense_ attraction seated right next to her. _'Okay Anna. Don't screw this up.'_

She struggled to calm down and when she was sure that it was controlled Anna spoke in a soft but cheerful voice. "Eep!" A furious heat crept up her neck and into her face, causing her eyes to look like a sea nestled in a desert of red sand. _'Way to blow the introductions Spaz!'_ There was a triad of self-deprecation bubbling under the surface but it was stopped short by the sound of wind chimes being jostled in a subtle breeze; the sound was drifting out from behind a raised hand on her right.

Soon after the chimes ceased but were replaced with a voice that was the definition of strength and poise. "Hi there. I'm Elsa Winters." A voice like the whistle of wind through the trees.

Anna's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her mouth slumped open. She attempted to cover this with a quick reply albeit in a voice more a kin to a bull in a china shop. "Uh… HI! I'm Anna North. Really it's Anna Marie North but no one ever uses the middle name because who would. Am I rambling? I am… shit."

The wind chime returned, still hidden behind a pale slender hand, and Anna made a vow to herself. _'I need to do everything I can to keep her laughing.'_

_**(/)**  
_

**_So there is Elsa! I know I still deprived you of the Elsanna fluff but it will be coming. Promise!_**

**_Oh and heads up, I am going to retcon the mention that Anna calls Rachael, Rapunzel. I want my ModernAU to have at least somewhat believable names. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who they all are._**


	3. Chapter 3

**{/}**

** Hello All! Really sorry about the crazy delay on this one (and also the shortness of the chapter). It's a long agonizing story but to summarize: I am clearly terrible at keeping deadlines but I promise that I won't be giving up on this story - even if it takes weeks, I will come back with an update. I am really enjoying writing this now and cant imagine giving it up.**

**The next update shouldn't be anywhere near these two long weeks as I actually have quite a bit more written already. Just figured it was better to break it up and actually make a post instead of having to perfect so much at once.**

**{/}**

Royal blue eyes opened in the middle of an ivory face and surveyed the room slowly. The bed was enclosed in a satin fabric but it was so thin that she could see beyond it. She had a T.V. mounted on the wall across from her and it sat above an extremely elaborate speaker system; she was back in her room. Muscles taut with stress gently eased to the melody of _Swan Lake_ that filled the room.

Smooth pale legs moved over the edge of the oak bed-frame and touched upon cool wooden floors. Next followed a lean, toned torso and a head full of thick platinum hair. A digital clock blinked silently on a stand next to the silk blankets but Elsa did no need to look to know the time: 6:45. No alarm and no hesitation; she woke up every day at the same time. Shortly after Elsa left the bed she made the journey to her walk-in closet and took the pre-arranged bundle from the top shelf. It was always ready in the morning. _'Everything has a place. Structure means control and control is comfort.'_

A voice that was quiet but alert filled the space filled by the now absent music "6:50. Time for my shower."

Wednesday meant a weekday and a weekday meant there was fifteen minutes allotted for the shower because this left her five minutes to get dressed and another ten for her makeup and hair. She finished the shower and got dressed in a pair of casual fit blue jeans and a black turtleneck; the shirt was a bit impractical given the September heat but Elsa felt that it gave her a collected and intelligent look while still being a snug as to showcase her curves. It did wonders for displaying the tight blonde braid that trailed over her shoulder and sat against the black fabric on her chest. She allowed herself a minute to appreciate the work in the mirror, she looked mature but stylish, and after a bit of consideration added a thin layer of purple eye-shadow to accentuate her eyes. Adjusting to public school was still a source of anxiety for Elsa, even with Anna doing her best to dispel it. _'Anna…'_

Thin red lips broke into a delicate smile when an image of Anna, shimmering teal eyes and a joyous smile, flooded her mind. Absently her fingers began to worry the end of her braid while she slipped into thought. _'At least I made a friend already. Maybe two, Kristoff seems nice.'_ Momentarily she saw a tall blonde boy behind her eye lips, face yellow and blue with bruises both new and old but they did not hide a light in his eyes. This image didn't last long, even when Elsa concentrated, because a hyperactive redhead always popped right back into view.

These thoughts kept Elsa occupied until she heard a familiar voice call from downstairs. "Elsa? Darling you need to hurry if you wish to make the bus on time." The voice was not aggressive but it was firm.

"One moment Kelsey, I'll be right down." Said the blonde in a voice that betrayed a slight panic.

She was late. She was never late. Not on her own schedule. Elsa's breaths became almost imperceptibly shorter but her heart had increased its rhythm in her chest. Sweaty fingers fumbled with the doorknob and the girl was so surprised when she successfully opened the door that she tripped across the threshold; she only stayed upright because she had been able to grab the banister next to the restroom door. _'Recover. Not a big deal it's just a little delay. Not having breakfast is survivable.' _Composure returned she made her way down the steps into the foyer. There was a pink in her cheeks but she was comfortable again.

Kelsey, her maid, stood by the door with a smile hidden behind stretched lips and her hands were curled around a lavender colored backpack. Her voice had an adoration that could not be denied when she addressed her charge.

"Sorry darling, I think you may have to skip breakfast but I did pack a bigger lunch to compensate."

Finally the smile broke free and covered her face and she closed the distance between her and the girl. She was astute enough to know that there was something on Elsa's mind but was also aware that it was best to leave it be; in lieu of words she merely wrapped her arms around the blonde gave her a warm hug.

"Have a good day sweetheart. Remember if you want to chat I'll be here when you get back."

Elsa sank her nose in to the older woman's shirt and could smell the beautiful mix of jasmine and vanilla, it filled her with a very comforting sense of familiarity. Kelsey had always been there. She was the mother that Elsa never had and better than the father she did.

"Thank you Kelsey. I know you're here for me but it's nothing important. I promise."

Her thin arms could not return the pressure but she still attempted to wrap them around the wide waist and do her best. There was a lot that she wanted to say to the woman but instead she took the backpack and moved toward the door.

Phone in hand she determined that there would be at least five minutes until the bus showed up and that gave her time to have a quick treat. A thin roll of paper was placed between her lips and from her hands came a small fire that ignited the opposite end. What came next was a burn that touched the back of her throat and pushed away the last of her tension over being behind schedule. Her reverie was only disrupted by the rumble of an engine in the distance. The sound belonged to a yellow blur that appeared on the horizon.

It was with reluctance that she discarded the cigarette on the gravel road and pulled a small vial of breath-freshener spray out of her backpack. She sprayed the flavor of chocolate and the scent of mint into her mouth and took a moment to stare at the discarded remains of tobacco and paper. _'I wonder if Anna has objections to smokers. Not worth the risk this early on... breath spray do your magic.'_

Not long after her inner dialogue ended the school bus had come to a neat but noisy stop in front of her. Elsa steeled her nerves adopted a conservative smile and entered the bright yellow tube. The metal steps seemed to echo in her ears when she ascended and she knew that quite a few eyes would be on her when she reached the third step; she was not only a new student but was also the last to have the bus stop. Her reputation at school did not do much to lessen the looks despite having only been in attendance for a week. _'Conceal. Don't feel.'_

In the spotlight was her least favourite place to be but she held her head high and deftly made her way to the end of the bus; the back seat had become the destination for Anna and her. She knew the redhead was on the bus because she could already see a crown of the fiery hair as it bounced in place; that hair was like a beacon in the fog. The girl's abundance of energy made her a bit hard to handle but it also endeared her to Elsa.

Anna unleashed a flurry of words as soon as the blonde took her seat.

"Morning Elsa! How are you? How was your night? Did you sleep well? I'm sure you did because you always look so fantastic in the morning. I mean well rested but not that you don't look fantastic as in gorgeous too."

Her voice trailed off quite quick after the last few words escaped and her face filled with a red that made her freckles seem to elevate from the skin.

"Sorry. I rambled."

Elsa felt a desperate need to touch those freckles, to trace a pattern beneath her fingers, but instead she just gripped her backpack. She hoped her voice was steady when she replied.

"Let's see… I am well, how are you?"

The blonde giggled as she tried to remember the order of Anna's questions.

"I had a fairly good night. It was at least relaxing. I also slept quite well thank you for asking. How did you sleep?"

There was a slight tension in the air when Elsa thought of the last remark and her snowy skin plumed crimson.

"Thank you as well for the compliment Anna… You look incredible as well."

It was not just idle flattery; Anna wore a sapphire blue dress that hugged her waist but kept a conservative and covered chest. Her hair, which looked like fire against the icy dress, was pulled in to twin braids. She looked stunning. She always did. The only article that seemed out of place for Anna's usual attire however was the calf high black leather boots. _'Those look really good on her actually. Really brings out the shape of her legs.'_

Anna caught Elsa's gaze and lifted the boots up in front of them both.

"Like them? Wanted to try out a new style." _'Because I know you don't like overly preppy people'_

Finished the girl in her head.

The blonde took on a smirk and replied with the closest thing to sensuality that she could muster.

"I love them. You'll be breaking hearts today and if the boys get too forward you'll be able to break more with those boots."

The statement brought both a smile and a blush to Anna's face but she managed to keep her voice fun when she said.

"I've got no interest in breaking _boys'_ hearts. Breaking the boys might be a bit more fun but I won't have to because I've got my big bad Ice Queen to protect me."

If it had been anyone else that nickname would have hurt but she knew that Anna didn't mean it to be an insult instead it almost seemed like a term of endearment.

"Nobody touches my Anna without my say-so!"

She puffed out her chest and tried to put on a tough face. She was preoccupied with the act so deeply that she missed her friend's face turn a shade that rivaled her hair.

"Yours…" The voice was a whisper that was quick to be lost in the noise of the bus.

Elsa caught it all the same. She thought she had at least but she was probably wrong. An urge to ask Anna to repeat herself was cancelled when the bus stopped. Regret took hold when she let Anna walk away in front of her. The day had truly began and that meant three hours until she could see her Anna again. Despite the trepidation she smiled. _'__**Her **__Ice Queen…'_

"Have a good day! Survive _English_ and _Drama_ and I'll see you at lunch." Her voice trailed off before a reply could be made. When she was sure that she was far enough away Anna then whispered to herself. "Her Anna." A smile that was sure to last all day spread upon the redhead's lips and she let herself get lost in the crowd.

**{/}**

**There we are :) Hopefully you enjoyed it, I know it's not quite worth having waited two weeks but I'm sure the chapters to come will be better.**

**As always feel free to send me a message or leave a review! I appreciate all the effort and time you guys put into keeping up with my stuff here. Thank you!**

**{/}**


End file.
